


The Christmas Gift

by SilhouettedBowTie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilhouettedBowTie/pseuds/SilhouettedBowTie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time in the bunker and Castiel is standing by their Christmas Tree in the Library when Dean enters to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winchesterswarlocksandwendybirds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Winchesterswarlocksandwendybirds).



> Happy Birthday Winchesterswarlocksandwendybirds! Again, I'm so sorry for the lateness of this present, but here it is! Here is your Fluffy Christmas-y Destiel Fic Present. c:

It was Christmas Day afternoon in the Bunker and everyone was genuinely _happy_. There was no impending Apocalypse or a mass of malevolent beings seeking out destruction or war- for once the world of the Winchesters was quiet, possibly even to the extent of being considered peaceful. Castiel had finally settled into the Bunker and now he even thought of it as his new home (although he did still grievously missed Heaven), and despite the fact that he had been allocated a room of his own he still typically accompanied Dean in his Dean’s room. Even Crowley was at least somewhat content, despite him still being locked up, due to the fact that for Christmas they had given him a set of Crayons and a Sketch Book.

Currently Castiel was standing before the Christmas Tree that had been hastily set up by Dean in the Library the night before. The tree itself wasn’t extraordinarily tall, reaching only a little above Castiel’s head, nor was it even a real tree- even the lights that had been haphazardly strewn around the tree had been bought by a discount store. None of this really mattered to anybody, however, because despite it’s tiny imperfections it was still _their_ Christmas Tree in _their_ home.

“Hey!” Called out Dean in greetings to Castiel as he walked into the Library to stand by him, grinning broadly and evidently holding something in his hands behind his back.

“Hello, Dean.” Responded Castiel, smiling slightly as he continued to gaze upon the Tree.

Dean gave Castiel a bemused smirk as he put his arm around the Castiel’s shoulders. As he did this Castiel noticed a vague rustling of something, but he couldn’t quite identify what.

“What’cha thinking about?” Asked Dead as he too looked towards the tree.

“I can’t help but continue to marvel at this jovial tradition.” Was all that Castiel said.

Dean only smirked knowingly as he removed his hand from Castiel’s shoulder and turned face Castiel, this time revealing the items that he was holding to Castiel; in one hand he held two Candy Canes and tightly wrapped around the other was a large bundle of red and green Tinsel.

“Ever had a Candy Cane before?” Inquired Dean as he slowly began to unwrap one of the Candy Canes, making sure that he wasn’t to accidentally break either one of the red and white confectionaries.

Castiel shook his head slightly, “No, I’m afraid I haven’t had the opportunity to try one.”

“Well, now’s you’re chance!” Announced Dean as finished unwrapping the Candy Cane and handed it to Castiel, and despite the fact that Dean had turned back to face the tree Dean still watched as the former angel hesitantly held the Candy Cane to his mouth, eyeing Dean the entire time. After a brief pause Castiel broke off a small segment of the Candy Cane and rested the piece on his tongue, allowing the strong flavour of Peppermint to fill his mouth and envelope his taste buds entirely. Castiel frowned contemplatively in response to the new experience and then placed the Candy Cane in his mouth, the upper half hanging out of the corner similar to how a Lolly Pop would hang. 

“I think I can understand why Gabriel was so fond of confectionary now.” He announced to Dean, whose own Candy Cane was hanging out of his mouth in a similar fashion. Dean had a wide grin across his face, which as a result made Castiel happy. He had always liked it when Dean smiled at him.

“Oh! I almost forgot…” Began Dean as he then proceeded to unwrap the tinsel from around his hand. Once the process of unwinding the festively coloured tinsel was completed, the middle section of it resting on the floor due to it’s sheer length, Dean turned to Castiel and wrapped the majority of the tinsel around his neck in the same style of wrapping a scarf around someone’s neck; the tinsel made a faint rustling noise that was simultaneously familiar and new to Castiel. Castiel did not move or speak as Dean did this and only regarded the man before him.

When Dead completed his work he stepped backwards to view Castiel. Dean beamed with pride, “You know, it’s times like these when I remember just how damn cute you are.”

Castiel had given a bashful smile to that comment. It was then, in that brief snapshot of their lives, when both Dean and Castiel knew that there was a possibility that things may not turn out for the worst; that there was a sliver of hope for them to be happytogether until the end.

It was then that everything was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this fic nor do I own Supernatural.


End file.
